Talwyn's Decision
Easter has come into the kingdom and Ratchet, along with the entire gang, are invited to the feast. Talwyn has put on a new dress, a green dress with a sparkling touch, and both Kiva and Reia are surprised by her appearance. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Tal... You looked different, but I'm..just speechless.. Talwyn: Is it...too much? Kiva: Are you kidding? You look amazing! - Talwyn blushed by Kiva's praised comment. Talwyn: Thank you. Sofia: I saw nearly everyone into the feast already. Both of you are ready? Reia: I'm almost done. Kiva, go on ahead. I'll catch up. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - At the feast, Ratchet and the others are having a good time, until Kiva enters the feast. Tapion: Well, well.. You made it. Kiva: Yep, I sure did. Have you seen Terra? Tapion: He's on the left side, sitting next to Kara. I also heard that he saved you a seat. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, Tapion. Wait.. How come you are not dressed for the party? Tapion: Well, someone has to be the security around here. Wait a second.. Where's Reia? - Reia entered the feast and her new appearance, a white dress with black slippers and a new hairstyle, surprised all of the guests in the room. Even Talwyn showed up as well. Reia: Trust me, Tal. You'll be alright. Just have some fun. Talwyn: You're right. Thank you. Reia: Sorry we're late. Kiva: That's okay. The party's just gotten started. - Kiva sits next to Terra calmly and happily when Talwyn went to Tapion for personal questions. Talwyn: Making sure the party is safe? Tapion: I'll take my chances. Talwyn: Good. Can you be honest with me about something? Tapion: I suppose so. Talwyn: This dress.. Is it shown too much grace? Tapion: No, not at all. It suits you well. Talwyn: Thank you, Tapion. Still thinking about your young brother? Tapion: Every day since that monster... Talwyn: I understand. I too lost someone important. But, at least, we have each other as a team. Tapion: Yeah. Talwyn: I...better find a seat. Tapion: You'll do that, Talwyn. - Meanwhile at the tables... Terra: You looked very lovely. Kiva: Thanks. - Caulifla begins to wonder about Reia's new straight hair. Terra: Is that Reia's new hair? Caulifla: Come to think of it, I'm not sure if it's a wig.. Reia: Actually, I switched settings for my auto-switch. So, I want to use this hairstyle for the party. My...mom used this style before. Kiva: Wow... Honestly, I like your own hairstyle, but this one looks humble on you. Reia: Thanks. Kale: I agree with Kiva on this one. Terra: Is it just me or does Talwyn seem to be a little soft on Tapion? Kiva: Well, I am not sure if Talwyn fall under heels or something... Kale: Maybe it's a secret? - Reia suddenly sensed some unexpected guests: The Shadowling Trio themselves! Reia: We got company. Kiva: No kidding. Reia: I need you to hide. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva quickly hides under a table. Reia then gave Kiva her com-link for eavesdropping as the trio approached them. Shadow Moon: Greetings, your majesty. Forgive us for the sudden appearance. Vlad: You wish to celebrate the holiday as well? Shadow Moon: We can't. You know how business is, it's such a drag. I see you have a little security. Not bad. Vlad: Is there something you wish to discuss? Pixie Dark: We are. We have reports that some of the scouts went missing. I suppose you have something to do with it? Ratchet: No. Shadow Moon: Well, well.. Captain of the outcasts has shown up here too. I suppose you're here for the same reason we have? Ratchet: This team is different. We're not outcasts. Pixie Dark: What about Sonja, huh? Leaving her behind like a coward and a fool. Reia: That's enough. Shadow Moon: Reia... Of all the people on this... In this case, we wish to take one thousand boys to train and fight for Mehmed's army. Unless, you know the location of the dark caves... Tapion: Don't scare the citizens here. You three caused enough trouble. - Moona thought she spotted Kiva hiding with her com-link, but Kiva takes it and keeps hiding. Moona: Especially for young girls... We have no need for them. Ratchet: Leave the kids out of this. Take your chest and leave. Shadow Moon: Fine. But I believe the Saiyan wishes to negotiate. Reia: Mehmed's campsite. Pixie Dark: Of course. We'll be there as you should. - The Shadowling Trio leaved the castle, and Kiva came out of hiding. Talwyn: Why would this Mehmed wants a thousand boys to fight for him? Reia: Conquest, I assume. We have to know why we're both after the same thing.. - More determined, Talwyn ran after the trio. Terra: Talwyn, wait!! Kiva: This is not the right time to go after them, Talwyn. Talwyn: I know, but those three want us dead last time. What makes you all think that this is different? Reia: The ambush. Don't you remember? Talwyn: Oh... Kiva: Alright. Wait.. Are we going after them together? Ratchet: If we're going to find out more, yeah. Talwyn: I understand. Let's go together! Kiva: Totally! Vlad: Wait. I wish to come along with you. I want to know why Mehmed wants many sons, including mine. Jake: Will he take me too, dad? Ratchet: I won't let him. - The gang ran out of the castle and towards Mehmed's camp. Category:Scenes